


Just Lost for a Minute

by spooderboyandtincan



Category: Irondad and Spiderson - Fandom
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Happy Hogan/ Harold Hogan, Irondad, Overprotective Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Uncle Happy, Worried Peter Parker, Worried Tony Stark, bio dad tony, bio son peter, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Summary: Peter has a notorious habit of getting lost, and it stresses Tony out. A lot.
Relationships: Peter Parker and Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

“Uh… Mr. Stark?”

Where did he go?

“Mr. Staaaark?”

Peter was starting to get worried. “Mr. Stark! Tony!”

They’d just been walking downtown. Peter wanted to get ice cream, and a new shop had just opened right next to the tower. How did they get separated?

And of course he hadn’t brought his phone. He definitely had _not_ broken it again. No way. And Tony was totally not making him the latest version of the Stark Phone for him. Nope.

Peter didn’t know why he was so worried. He could literally _see_ the Tower, looming above him. It wasn’t like he was lost. 

But Mr. Stark… he was probably _frantic-_ if he hadn’t been kidnapped.

Oh god, what if Tony had been kidnapped?

“Mr. Stark!! Where are you?”

⋯⋯⋯

“Peter?! _Pete,_ where are you?” Tony shouted. Oh god, he turned around for _one_ second.

Where the hell was he?! 

Was he hurt? Scared? Lying, bleeding in an alleyway?

_Please no_

It must have been a sight to see Iron Man himself, frantically shouting for someone and looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

“Peter?!” he yelled. 

“Mr. Stark!”

He spun around just in time to see a tiny figure slam into him. 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter muttered, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist. The man hugged him tightly. 

“Pete. Oh god, Pete. I was so worried.”

“So was I! You had no right to sneak away!”

Tony smiled. _Sneak away? It wasn’t him who had done the sneaking._ He pulled Peter closer, bending to kiss his curls. “Sorry, Pete. I guess we’re good at worrying each other.”

“You just worry too much, Mr. Stark,” Peter grumbled.


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wanders off during a shopping trip, giving Tony a scare to last a lifetime.

“Morning boss. Hey kid,” Happy greeted, strolling into the penthouse.

“Hi!! Uncle Happy! Hi!” Peter greeted cheerfully, squirming in Tony’s arms. Tony smiled.

Carefully he set the little toddler down, who hurried to his uncle. “Hi!!”

He gathered the boy into his arms, actually _smiling._ Who knew _Happy Hogan_ could smile?

Peter was dressed in a dark red, cozy-looking shirt, and jeans. He grinned at Happy. “We goin’ to da store!”

“That’s right, Petey!” Tony cooed, scooping his son up and kissing his tiny nose. “We’re gonna find something for your Aunt Pepper’s birthday, _mimmo.”_

“Auntie Pep?”

“Yeah, sweetheart. It’s her birthday soon, we gotta get her something special.”

“Otay! Auntie Pep!”

Tony chuckled. 

They walked out to his Lamborghini, Tony strapping Peter into his car seat and sitting in the back with him. The boy beamed and squeezed his teddy tightly.

~~~~~

Tony was, for sure, worried about paparazzi. He had spent his life surrounded by strangers trying to find his secrets, record every moment of his daily life, asking questions that pried too deep, when he just wanted to have a childhood.

He couldn’t let his precious, innocent little baby grow up with that.

Tony had arranged for only a quarter of the regular people to be at the mall, which was still a lot, he admitted, but he and Happy could take care of them. 

But little did he know, it wasn’t the crowd he’d have to be taking care of.

~~~~~

Peter wormed his way out of Tony’s arms, insisting he could walk on his own. He still held his hand, however, as if he too was worried. 

Tony browsed through a numerous amount of craft items while Happy stood guard and Peter admired the shelves upon shelves of glitter. 

“Daddy!! Look! Sparkles, Daddy!” he cried excitedly. 

Tony knelt next to him handed Peter a little vial of dark blue glitter. “That’s pretty cool, Petey! Do you wanna get some?”

“Yes!! Pwease, Daddy! Sparkles!” 

The man laughed. “Of course we can get some, sweetheart.” He walked over to Happy. “How’s it looking?”

“Pretty good, boss. Nobody’s noticed you, if they have I must’ve discouraged them.”

Tony scoffed and turned around, only to see, to his terror, nothing. 

_Peter was gone_

The shoppers looked on surprise as Tony Stark and his body guard sprinted through the mall, shouting for Peter. A few people stopped to look for the boy as well, but most ignored them.

Tony was terrified. He swore his heart was about to beat out of his chest. 

_Peter?!_

_He didn’t know what to do_

Luckily, Happy had taken charge. While Tony was a disheveled mess already, he was the essence of calm. But he couldn’t mask the worry in his eyes.

_Where would Peter be?_ he thought. _Probably looking for them._ Happy strained for the sound of Peter’s small voice calling for them. But there was nothing to hear.

He turned to Tony, who was pale-faced and frantic. _“Pete!!”_ he shouted. _“Peter!”_

“Boss, calm down. We’ll find him. We’re gonna find him, hear?”

“Happy…” Tony whispered. “Where is he?! I need to find him!”

“We _will,_ Tony. We will, I swear.”

“Hello? Were you looking for a little boy?”

They spun around to see a middle-aged woman, holding the hand of _Peter._

_“Petey,”_ Tony whispered, darting forward and squeezing his son against his chest. “Petey. Pete.”

“Daddy?”

Tony sniffed, realizing tears had pooled in is eyes. “I got you, Pete. I got you.”

Tears streaked down Peter’s cheeks. “I’s lost!”

“I know, Petey. You were lost. But I got you, we found you. You’re okay. We’re okay.”

He held Peter tightly, kissing his curls. “Never do that again, _bambino._ You scared me. So much.”

“I sowwy Daddy!”

_I’m sorry too_

“No, Petey, it’s okay. Stay- stay close to Daddy, though, okay? Stay close to me.”

Peter’s little arms were wrapped around his neck. Tears had dampened the hem of Tony’s shirt. But he didn’t care.

Because his world was right here, in his arms. His world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream with me on tumblr @spooderboyandtincan!
> 
> 💗💖 *hugs*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! 💖
> 
> Come scream with me on tumblr @spooderboyandtincan


End file.
